


Dama de Negra Trailer

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a trailer of Dama de Negra





	Dama de Negra Trailer

"Hi I'm Maribi Cortez and I accidentally attract Dama de Negra that my neighbor told me not to"

Maribi screamed as a ghostly purplish black mist comes out of the ground.

Maribi said "Am I scared"

But a hand touch her shoulder.

It was a creepy woman

"You are now"

Maribi screamed

"This is Dama de Negra the ghost of a depressed woman whose hair is black as night and skin is white as snow"

Dama de Negra screeched

"I forget to mention don't make her mad"

"And together we go on macabre adventures"

Maribi hears a door knock

A man opened the door.

He was now skinless with his muscles exposed.

"I don't think she like it"

He falls.

Maribi screamed

Thunder crashing

Dama de Negra coming in 2020 rated T

Maribi saws a skeleton which cause her to scream.


End file.
